Fly on The Wall
by StrayValkyrie
Summary: When you're with her after midnight, When you kiss her in the dim light, When you break barbie doll, Oh, I wish I was a fly on the wall. Cloud/Tifa, Leon/Cloud, One-Shot


**Warnings: Yaoi, OOC as far as canon, Language (Leon & Cloud are pottymouths), KH AU and a hint of limes, as well as mild use of text speech**

**Pairings: Leon/Cloud, Cloud/Tifa, and a small side pairing not worth mentioning**

**Youtube "Fly on the Wall" by Tatu if you want to hear the song**

* * *

_'When your naked in the shower,  
When you're sleeping for an hour,' _

Cloud sighed, dropping his head as the hot water ran down the back of his neck and torso. The aches and pains of the day throbbed resiliently throughout his body and the steaming shower was just what he needed. He rolled his head to the side, eyes shut against the stray sprinkles bouncing off his shoulders. Steam roiled upwards from the tub at his feet, soothing him with a blanket of warmth. Scalding showers had proven to be an incredibly efficient way to relax from the labors of the day, and Cloud found himself enjoying this one immensely.

The hot water ran good twenty minutes before growing cold, which gave Cloud plenty of time to lather and rinse himself thoroughly before it would become uncomfortable. He grabbed a towel after shutting the water off, briskly running it over his hair and face, drying himself off with quick, furtive movements.

Tossing the towel over his shoulder, he slipped on his favorite pair of fluffy, fleece pajama bottoms and ran his fingers along the waist to adjust the hem over his hips. Cloud swiped at the mirror with his palm to clear a streak across the heavy condensation clinging to the mirror, ducking his head and running his fingers through strands of soggy hair. His nose scrunched, absently pleased with how it still managed to retain some semblance of its spiky glory even when thoroughly soaked.

A cold rush of air blew into the bathroom when he opened the door, enticing small goosebumps to run rampant over his shoulders and arms. Cloud shivered and walked out into the darkened hallway, suppressing a yawn as he entered the kitchen to his right. His bare feet, soft from the shower, quietly padded from the thick, dark blue carpet to the black and white linoleum, leaving random drops of water in their wake.

Scouting the refrigerator for a few moments, Cloud pulled out a half-empty bottle of water and finished it off, tossing the empty container into the trash can with a noisy clutter afterwards. The kitchen lacked two walls despite its four corners, and Cloud walked out the opposite space he'd come in from, taking him into the living room.

The television's constant flickering was the only light in the darkened room, framing the furniture and walls with an eerie dance of shadows. Directly ahead of Cloud sat the full-sized dark blue living room sofa, and over the top of it he could make out the distinctive shaggy brown mane of his roommate.

"You awake, Leon?" He asked.

Leon's head turned, half-lidded, stormy gray eyes peering over the back of the cushions. "A little." His roommate acknowledged, following with a noisy yawn.

Cloud walked around the corner of the sofa, peering at the television and failing to recognize the show. Leon was sprawled across the couch, one leg laying along the length of it and the other hanging off the cushions. He held a glass of melted ice on his thigh, twirling the remote lazily in his other hand. "Wanna watch television?" He asked.

Cloud shook his head. "Nah. I'm going to meet Tifa at eight, but I think I'm going to grab an hour or so of shut eye 'till then. Will you wake me up around seven?"

Leon stared at Cloud for a moment before nodding and turning his eyes back to the television. The screen changed. "Yeah, sure."

"Thanks." Cloud said, turning lazily and shuffling towards the hallway. "Hey, don't fall asleep on me, okay?" He added, pausing in the hall and looking back over his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. I got you." Leon replied absentmindedly, eyes glued to the screen.

_'When you're big, when you're small,  
Oh, I wish I was a fly on the wall.'_

At seven-thirty, Cloud opened his eyes blearily. He turned to his right, staring mutely at the bright red numbers displayed on the digital clock by the bedside. When the time fully registered in his head, his eyes widened and he threw himself off the bed quickly. "Shit!" He cursed, stumbling across the floor in a tumble of sheets and towel. His knee banged against the side desk with a painful thud and he cursed again as he staggered to his feet.

"Dammit Leon!" Cloud growled through his teeth, shoving the twist of blankets off of him and throwing the entangled towel across the room. He scoured the floor for his clothes, quickly deserting the idea in hindsight and hopping to the closet. Tearing through, he pulled out a dark black sweater and threw it to the bed. A dark pair of faded denim jeans joined it moments later and Cloud huffed as he struggled into them.

On his way out of the room he snagged his cell phone up from the wardrobe, scowling at the missed call blinking back at him. _Fuck,_ he cursed, striding swiftly down the hall and into the living room. The television was still on, but the remote had long ago fallen out of Leon's limp hand. His roommate was fast asleep on the couch, head tilted back and breathing through his mouth quietly. The glass in his hand was now half-full with water, condensation dripping off its edges and onto his thigh. At some point between awake and sleep he had taken his shirt off; it draped over the back of the couch.

Cloud scowled, anger blooming in his chest. Impulsively, he walked across the room and _kicked_ Leon's free leg with his foot. Leon jerked and his eyes flashed open quickly, startled. The glass in his hand nearly fell loose before he adjusted his grip on it. He blinked rapidly as the room came into focus, looking up to see an enraged Cloud Strife glaring down at him. "Wha..?" He asked, voice lethargic with sleep.

"You were supposed to wake me up!" Cloud growled, turning away from his roommate and stalking across the hallway, opening the closet on the opposite side and ripping his jacket free of its hanger.

Leon blinked sluggishly as Cloud shrugged an arm into his jacket, opening his cell phone with his free hand and dialing. "Ugh.." He groaned, turning his head and looking at the time. His eyes widened. "Aw, shit. I'm sorry Cloud." He said, sitting up quickly and rubbing his forehead.

"Forget it," Cloud muttered, frowning at the voicemail in his ear.

"_Hey, it's Tifa. Just thought I'd let you know I'm on my way. We're still going tonight, right? I can't wait. It's been awhile since it was just the two of us. Make sure to be ready, okay? I'll see you soon."_

"Will she be mad?" Leon asked, his voice clearer as sleep faded from his head. He scrutinized Cloud, watching his blonde-haired roommate concentrate on the phone in his hand.

"Dunno." Cloud murmured, biting the inside of his cheek. "Probably.." He glanced at the time. "_Fuck!" _He growled softly, sliding his other arm through the sleeve and shrugging his jacket over his shoulders. "She's probably already there - Damnit!"

Leon frowned a little as Cloud dropped to the floor and began tugging his shoes on in a panicked hurry. "Hey, slow down. So what if you're a little late? She'll be fine."

"Leon, this is going to be the sixth, the _sixth_ time I've been late. You wanna know how many times she's been late? None. At all. She's always _early_! I promised her I wouldn't be late this time, damnit! She's probably already there at the table, I can just imagine the look she's gonna give me when I get there..." Cloud's voice lowered into a soft grumble, fumbling to pull the tongue of his sneaker out and tying his shoelaces with quick, jerky movements.

Leon resisted the snort in his throat. "You act like she's your mother."

Cloud jerked his head up, fixing Leon with a furious glare. "Shut up! This is all your fault anyways! You said you'd wake me up!"

"I'm not a damned alarm clock, Cloud!" Leon retorted sharply.

Cloud rolled his eyes, hauling himself quickly to his feet. "Forget it. Remind me to never again ask you for any favors."

That said, he opened the door and walked out, slamming it harshly behind him with a resounding thud.

Leon blinked after him, glancing out of the corner of his eyes at the stand near the door. A moment later the door opened and Cloud tilted in, snaking an arm through it quickly and snatching the glinting metal that Leon was eyeing. "Forgot my keys." He mumbled, disappearing again and slamming the door with a little less force this time.

Leon stared at the back of the front door for several moments with a narrow-eyed, thoughtful gaze. Then he looked down at the glass in his hand, mostly liquid with a few stubborn pieces of ice clinging together. The water was cold as it went down his throat, and he chewed on the remaining pieces of ice as he stood and walked to the front window in the living room. Pulling one of the shades down, he watched as the familiar black motorcycle tore off down the street, red taillights reflecting off the damp surface of the pavement.

_'When you're with her after midnight,  
When you kiss her in the dim light,'_

The loud rumbling purr of Fenrir awoke Leon later that night. His eyes opened wearily and his head turned to the side, resting on his folded arms. A bright light swept through his room as Fenrir idled closer to the house, the engine cutting off abruptly afterwards. He could hear the faint sound of laughter, a girlish giggle and the murmur of indistinguishable conversation.

Rolling his legs over the side of bed Leon gracefully arose to his feet, stumbling just for a moment before catching his full balance. The time on the bedside table claimed it was 2:27 when he reached past it and picked up the small glass of brandy he'd brought upstairs with him, wincing as the drink burned down his throat. Carrying the drink with him to the window, he twisted the blinds until he could see the blurred outline of the couple staggering their way up the staircase to the front door.

Cloud was grinning idiotically, attempting to stifle his laughter as Tifa shushed him with a finger on her lips, doing no better at muffling her giggles. Her dark brown eyes were wide and glazed over with spirits and she stumbled on the last stair to the front door. Cloud barked out sharply in laughter when he caught her, and while one arm had caught around his shoulders she used her free hand to cover his mouth. "Shhshshhhshshh!" She hissed through her teeth, laughter breaking through her attempts.

Despite himself, Cloud's low chuckling escaped from behind Tifa's hand, and he tightened his grip around her waist just before the last stair took it's revenge on him, knocking him off balance and sending the both of them stumbling into the front door with a loud thud and shudder. "Shit!" Cloud whispered loudly, catching himself with a strong arm against the wood and jerking her closer to him before she'd fall. Tifa was beside herself with laughter, covering her own face now as tears trickled down her cheeks, hanging onto Cloud because her legs didn't want to co-operate at the moment.

"Ssshhh," Cloud hissed, grinning ear to ear as he pushed off the door. Tifa stumbled against him and the two were beside themselves with another fit of horribly hushed laughter. He began patting down his pockets and coat, Tifa's hands quickly following and threading over his shirt. "Stoppit," Cloud whispered, "Keys..."

Tifa giggled again, ignoring his demand as she lowered her hands, digging them beneath the hem of his sweater and running her fingers over his bare chest. She pressed her body flush against his, ignoring his conflicted groan of protest as she tilted her head up, licking the lobe of his ear with a flicker of her tongue. "Cloud..." She whispered, purring seductively into his ear and giggling when she felt his body tense against hers.

"Keys," He whispered fiercely, his one free arm clutching her tightly, palm spread over the small of her back."_Fucking_... ...keys..." His other hand swiped furiously over his pockets and he suddenly hissed with satisfaction at the sound of jingling metal. Snatching them out victoriously, he groaned in frustration when he realized his finer motor skills were suspiciously lacking, fingers fumbling as he attempted to single out the house key.

Tifa took his distraction to her advantage, trapping the previously licked lobe between her front teeth and gently nibbling, curling her tongue behind and along the outer shell of his ear. "Cloud..." She whispered again.

"_Fuck it_!" Cloud hissed, goosebumps prickling over his neck and shoulders from the warmth of her breath in his ear. He turned his head towards her, pressing his lips against hers in a heated kiss. Tifa smiled against his mouth, parting her lips as a soft, pleasured sound made it's way from her to him. His hand tightened against her back, jerking her closer to his body sharply and crushing her rounded chest against his. He slid his tongue over and through her lips, pressing and swirling against her own as they kissed breathlessly.

There was a victorious flash of metal, the chink of a key, and then the heavenly sound of the door as it creaked open. Cloud kicked it open with his foot without breaking the kiss, causing the door to slam against the opposite wall loudly. Neither of them seemed to notice, stumbling into the house and barely remembering to close the door behind them.

Leon closed the blinds quickly, his dark, stormy eyes flashing to his shut bedroom door. He could hear stumbling in the hallway, tracking the movement as the shushed laughter, wanton moans and heated whispers disappeared into Cloud's room.

The time on the nightstand ticked to 2:34 when the glass shattered in his tightened grip.

_'When you break barbie doll,  
Oh, I wish I was a fly on the wall.'_

The next morning Leon awoke groggily, head pounding. His throat was dry and parched and when he reached over the bedside table he knocked over several items before hooking the edge of his new, unbroken glass. It was disappointedly empty but he tilted it anyways, swallowing down the few drops of amber liquid that slid down from the inside. Grimacing, he stumbled out of bed and fumbled for a pair of pants, pulling them on haphazardly.

The trip to the bathroom was mercifully quick and the sight of aspirin in the medicine cabinet was a godsend. Opening the bottle noisily, he tossed back four pills and threw the bottle into the cabinet, shutting it with a little more force than necessary. Leon stared in his reflection afterwards, dragging a hand over his face and trailing his finger along the thin scar across the middle. Running his bandaged hand through his mane of shaggy, unkempt hair afterwards, he worked on washing up.

The rest of the home was dark and quiet as he made his way to the kitchen, flooding it with light when he flicked the switch. Routine led him through the rest of the morning, pouring a glass of milk and buttering a couple pieces of toast. He snatched an orange on his way to the small rounded table in the lonely corner of the kitchen, where no walls bothered reaching.

When eight o'clock rolled around and there was no sign of Cloud, Leon considered the repercussions of waking his roommate, friend, coworker, and fellow warrior. On the responsible side, they had work to do. Weekend or not, the reconstruction wasn't going to conduct itself. On the con side, he did _not_ want to face a grumpy Cloud. And then on the selfish side, he did _not_ want to face a sated, perfectly happy and purring Tifa.

Leon's jaw clenched and he stared moodily down the darkened hallway. When a few minutes passed and he realized his glare wasn't going to magically burn a hole through the door, he began drumming his fingers on the table. His eyes narrowed, turning thoughtfully to the empty seat across from him with a discontented frown. The seconds ticked by on the wall clock and when next he looked it was half past eight.

He sucked in a deep breath. Hangover or not, Tifa or not, Cloud wouldn't like to sleep in so late. Not to mention, he knew the risks when choosing to go out last night. It was time to reap what he sowed. Hitting a palm against the table resolutely, Leon stood and walked down the hall, slowing to a stop outside of Cloud's door. His determination wavered for an instant, eyes closing tightly. He knew what to expect when he opened the door, it wasn't new. Cloud would be asleep, or just waking up, and beneath his blankets would be the curves of another body, curled or stretched out languidly, like a damn _cat_.

Leon hated cats.

Fuck it, he thought. Lifting a hand, he rapped loudly on the door.

"Cloud!" He yelled, "It's eight-thirty, time to get moving!"

He waited for a few moments, listening attentively for the telltale sounds of life usually represented by hushed whispers and giggles. After a few seconds of nothing but silence he knocked again.

"Cloud!" He called.

Still no answer, no movement. No rustling of cloth of sheets, no stumbling or laughter or hushed voices. Leon scowled. He wasn't a damn _babysitter._ Cloud should damn well be able to get his own ass out of bed, drunk or not.

"I'm coming in." He announced loudly, waiting a second with no reply before he opened the door swiftly. His eyes scanned the room, anger quietly withdrawing at the sight of Cloud sitting on the edge of the bed, bare-chested but dressed in his favorite pair of floofy, fleece pajama bottoms. His head was down, elbows on his knees, and he was staring at something in his hands.

A piece of paper.

"Cloud?" Leon asked, eyes narrowing as he let go of the doorknob and stepped into the room. "It's eight-thirty..." His voice trailed as he approached his roommate, eyes narrowing even further when he noticed the white-knuckled grip Cloud held on the paper. His friend didn't look up at him, keeping his head low with a spiky halo of golden-colored hair drooping over the side of his rounded profile.

Leon glanced at the bed apprehensively, brow furrowing at the sight of wrinkled, empty sheets. He looked back at Cloud and walked over to stand next to him.

"Hey." He said, folding his arms over his bare, toned chest.

"..." Silence followed for several moments and just when Leon began to try and decipher whether he was getting angry or worried, Cloud's soft, muted voice broke through. "...She left me."

Something caught in Leon's chest. His head tilted forward, eyes squinting speculatively. "What?"

"She's gone, Leon." Cloud said, his voice a quiet, dry whisper.

The something grew into a lump. He glanced between Cloud and the note, his eyes finally settling comfortably on the spiky dollop of hair on his friend's head. He wisely chose to remain silent, too uncertain to jump any conclusions.

Unfortunately, the silence stretched between them after that. Cloud didn't say anything else, and Leon didn't want to startle him or say something stupid that he'd regret later. He didn't know _what_ to say, honestly. So he just stood there. He stood there and did the only thing he knew he could do with the confidence that it was the _right_ thing to do.

He waited.

_'Wanna see who you are,  
Every inch, every scar.'_

Several days passed and Cloud continued playing the silent game. He didn't talk much at all, only mentioning things that couldn't go without being spoken, preferring to use silence and common sense to say anything else. It wasn't _that_ much of a difference from before, except that this quiet, brooding silence was morbidly unhealthy.

Leon didn't press him though, giving him all of the room he needed. Evenings were spent in an awkward, uncomfortable silence. When they weren't working, Cloud generally brooded on the couch with his blue eyes glazed over in thought as Leon watched him from the corner of his eye.

Dinner was accompanied only by the sound of clinking silverware and dishes, and when bedtime rolled around Cloud usually dismissed himself with a faint murmur to disappear into his room. Mornings weren't any better, though Leon was generally able to convince a few words out of Cloud to discuss the plans for the day.

A week later and Leon's patience was beginning to wear thin. He worried over his friend and anger brewed in his heart every time he recalled the cause of this conflict. There was a part of him though, a dark part of him that settled and broiled pleasantly in his chest every time he watched Cloud wander around like a soul lost; every time he murmured quietly in response to a question, every time he gazed off at nothing. A dark part of him that he continuously buried beneath piles and piles of metaphorical dirt and stones.

_Patience, he kept telling himself._

A week and a half later when Cloud's lack of concentration landed him with a hole through his right thigh, Leon decided it was time for an intervention.

That night Leon offered to order out and when the food arrived they settled onto the couch in the living room. Leon took his side and Cloud hobbled over to his, settling down carefully with his injured leg. The smell of fried rice and cooked chicken permeated the air quickly, igniting both of their appetites after a hard day of work. Cloud lifted a forkful of rice to his nose, taking an appreciate whiff and humming with satisfaction before popping the entire fork into his mouth. He regretted this instantly, hissing as he sucked in air around his teeth.

"Hhoott~" He grimaced, choking down the mouthful of food. Grabbing his drink, he quickly followed up with a few healthy swallows of soda, swishing the cold liquid over his grateful tongue.

Leon snorted.

Cloud looked over, raising an eyebrow. "What?" He asked, though the word came out half-pronounced in his attempt to keep a small pool of cold soda in his mouth. Not exactly the most flattering thing he could've done.

Leon rolled his eyes, stabbing a piece of chicken with his fork and stirring his lo mien with it. "Nothing."

"What?" Cloud asked again, a bit more eloquent this time around without the soda to work over.

"You're an idiot." Leon monotonously replied, popping the chicken into his mouth and chewing on it, making a grand show of being unaffected by the scalding temperature of his food.

Cloud refrained from rolling his eyes in turn, stirring his rice. "It didn't look that hot to me." He murmured absentmindedly.

"I'm not talking about the food."

Cloud looked back over at his roommate with a small frown on his face. "Huh?"

"You're an idiot."

"What'd I do?" Cloud asked indignantly.

Leon ignored him for a moment, chewing on another piece of chicken thoughtfully. "Hmm. What'd you do. Let's try this, what _are_ you doing?"

Cloud tilted his head to the side with an eyebrow arched curiously. "I thought this wasn't about the food." He said cautiously.

Leon huffed softly. "Perceptible as ever. Cloud, for the past two weeks you've been moping around like a sick puppy. Stop it, it's pathetic."

Cloud's jaw clenched resolutely, his eyes hardening over. "Leon-" He began, voice stern.

"Don't tell me it's none of my business." Leon interrupted, narrowing his eyes and fixing Cloud with a stormy glare. "We live in the same damned house, we work in the same damned place, we fight in the same damned arena. Whatever you're doing isn't good for you, and it's not good for me, either. So quit it."

Cloud's expression darkened.

"You don't sleep, you don't eat," Leon continued, unhindered, "You aren't doing your job properly and people could get hurt as a result of your absentmindedness. And tonight you have a fucking _hole_ in your _leg_ because you couldn't fucking dodge something you _should've_ been able to avoid in your sleep! Quit feeling sorry for yourself! Get over it already!" He ordered, meeting Cloud's glare with one of his own. He still didn't give his roommate a chance to say anything, continuing, "If it's that damned bad then fucking talk about it. I refuse to stand by and watch you fucking kill yourself over a fucking girl."

Especially Tifa. The dark discontent that had brewed quietly inside of Leon for the past week and a half suddenly boiled over at the thought.

"What the fuck do you know?!" Cloud snarled suddenly, eyes blazing furiously.

"That's the fucking _point_!" Leon snarled back, "I don't _know_ anything, because you won't fucking talk about it! Fuck, Cloud! You ever think if you told someone it might help?! Stop being such a damn coward!" By this time, they'd both lost their appetites and forgotten their food. Leon slammed his bowl down on the coffee table in front of them, running a hand through his long, shaggy hair agitatedly.

Fuck, this isn't how it was supposed to go. He glanced out of the corner of his eye, watching Cloud sit with a rigid posture, clenched fists trembling on his knees and a look of pure fury brewing in his eyes while he glared back at him.

Leon took in a deep breath, "Look," he began, exhaling loudly, "Sorry. That's.. ...that's not what I meant to say at all." The anger he'd felt settled down to a low, apprehensive simmer.

Silence reigned from his left, accompanied by a thick, rippling wave of hostility. _Shit,_ he thought. He'd pissed him off, that's _not_ what he wanted to do. But, damn it. Cloud could be so fucking... frustrating, sometimes.

"Look..." He began again, watching Cloud carefully from the corner of his eyes. "I'm not... I don't know what to say, alright? That morning, in your room... I didn't know what to say then, either. I'm not... I'm not ignoring you, or anything. I know that... something happened, and that you're taking it pretty hard. But, you're also not talking about it. I'm probably the last person to give a lecture on discussing your problems, but in retrospect, so are you." He took another deep breath, leaning over his knees and resting on his elbows. "It's obviously eating you on the inside, so I thought maybe if you would just talk about it, you know. Get it off your chest. And since no one is around to do it with, well, I'm free."

There, he said it. Leon leaned back against the couch victoriously, folding his arms over his chest and staring forward.

A heavy silence weighed in when he finished talking and after several moments he finally looked back over. Cloud was staring at him, eyes half-glazed over in thought. The corner of his lip was twitching in a stubborn frown and there was still a ripple of _you're-an-asshole_ around him, but there was also a slow sag of his shoulders, a bend to his posture. His mouth opened, held for a second and shut. Then opened again.

"I..." He began quietly, eyes sliding to the side and narrowing thoughtfully. Taking a deep breath he sighed suddenly, his entire posture releasing its tension while he ran a hand through his spiky, blonde hair, flinching from a sudden sharp pain his leg. "You're right." Cloud murmured, "You're right."

Leon lifted an eyebrow slowly.

"It's stupid," Cloud continued, his voice subdued as he stared at the bowl of steaming rice before him. "It's..." His voice trailed, eyes glazing over in thought. "Do you think... I did something wrong, Leon?" He asked finally, voice barely audible. "I mean... I was late, a lot. And, I guess I did forget some important dates, but... I wasn't bad, right? I mean... I tried, y'know?"

Leon's lips twitched, turning down at the corners. _You did more than try, Cloud._

"But I made up for it, y'know? I worked twice as hard when I screwed up, and I'm sure she appreciated it." Cloud rested his elbows on his knees, being mindful of his injured leg, fingers fidgeting together between them. "But she said... she said it wasn't enough."

"Bullshit." Leon muttered.

Cloud blinked, looking over at him. "Huh?"

"Bullshit." Leon repeated, scowling darkly and turning towards him. "You did more than fucking try, Cloud. You _did_. I know, I'm a fucking witness. Every night you busted your ass to meet with her, you changed your schedule around, sacrificed your work and free time all to fit around _her_ schedule. It was never enough, though. Half of the time she rescheduled again! In fact, I'm pretty sure most of those 'important' dates she used were rescheduled!"

"What do you mean?"

Leon held up a hand, extending a finger. "The day you met her, for one. Your 'anniversary'?" He quoted, "July 15. _Not_ July 27, like she claimed last year." He held up another finger. "And her birthday? Twice last year, Cloud. You didn't even notice."

Cloud frowned thoughtfully, eyebrows raised appraisingly. "Really?"

Leon dipped his head. "You bet."

"...That's very astute of you."

"Astute? Growing up now?"

Cloud rolled his eyes. "Shut up. Did she... you're being serious aren't you?"

At the look Leon gave him Cloud held up a hand reflexively. "Alright." He frowned and looked away, eyes glazing over. "It's... Why would she do that?" He asked, his voice full of confusion.

Leon shrugged loosely and said nothing. Another silence settled over them, this one strangely neutral and comforting. Cloud continued gazing off into space and Leon stared at him thoughtfully, a small frown marring his expression. He rubbed his chin, running a finger habitually down the scar trailing across his face. "...Hey Cloud."

"Hm?"

"Running the risk of every manly cell my body... you know I'm your friend, right?"

Cloud frowned.

"And you know," Leon continued, taking a deep breath hesitantly, "I'm... here. If you need someone to talk to. I uh, don't mind. Listening."

Something tugged upwards on the corner of Cloud's lips. "Yeah. Thanks."

"....Whatever." Leon muttered, grabbing his bowl of lo mien. He felt satisfied. There was a victory here tonight and while it didn't happen as gracefully as he'd hoped – no Cloud in his lap, for instance – he'd at least accomplished his primary goal. Now if Cloud could just _let go_...

After they finished their dinner, Leon turned on the television for a little while. An hour or so rolled by until Cloud finally excused himself and stood carefully. His leg had been bleeding fairly heavily earlier that day and although they'd had a cure on hand for him it hadn't mended completely. The bandages that ran over the top his pant leg were damp and Cloud was certain that when he went to change them he'd find his leg bleeding again.

Leon watched with a detached air as Cloud hobbled across the living room. For the briefest of moments he thought of teasing him about getting too old, but after remembering he was silent, stoic type decided against it. However, Leon was quick to stand and walk over when Cloud stumbled over his own feet, catching himself on the corner of the hallway.

"Do you need help?" He asked, holding a hand out to his roommates elbow just in case.

Cloud shrugged the hand away. "No, I'm fine." He muttered, embarrassed by the stumble. Someone like him, a fighter, a hero, savior of the world, three-time defeater of General Sephiroth, tripping over a piece of carpet in his own damned house... It was petty, he knew. But nonetheless embarrassing.

"Right." Leon said, tightening his grip on Cloud's elbow and dragging him towards the bathroom.

"What the – Leon, let go!" Cloud growled, pulling back on his arm as he stumbled along.

Leon's grip tightened. "Don't be stubborn, Cloud." He ordered, pushing Cloud in front of him carefully. "Sit."

"I said I'm fine." Cloud muttered, half-heartedly glaring at his roommate while he sat on the edge of the tub. He was further embarrassed from the stumble and sudden mother hen attitude Leon was putting off. What was he, three?

"Whatever." Leon grunted, opening the counter beneath the sink and pulling out a first-aid kit. He fished out a clean wrap of gauze, a few large cotton swabs and a bottle of alcohol from the medium-sized box. Setting all of this on the rim of the bathtub next to Cloud he turned back to his roommate and knelt down to one knee with a pair of scissors, cutting through the wrapping over Cloud's thigh before the fighter would have a chance to refuse.

Cloud blinked at Leon before settling for a scowl. "I can do this myself." He grumbled, refusing to acknowledge the fresh wave of embarrassment. "I'm not a kid."

"Never said you were." Leon replied dryly, squinting his eyes as he was careful not to cut anymore of Cloud's pant leg than it already was. The hole was clean, at least. Only a portion of Cloud's pant leg had to be cut off, a square that stretched from one side to the other for access to the injury. Squall tossed the dirty wrapping into the tub, scowling disapprovingly at the fresh blood trickling down Cloud's leg. Taking a towel from the wall, he pressed it against the wound roughly, earning a hiss displeasure from Cloud.

"Hold it," He ordered, turning away as Cloud pressed against the towel. Dunking the large cotton swabs with alcohol he turned back, "Alright, move it."

When Cloud's hand didn't move he looked up, annoyed to see a defiant lift to Cloud's chin. Blue eyes flicked from his face to the cotton swab quickly, then back again.

Leon fought a grin. "Scared are we?"

"No." Cloud growled. "That shit hurts."

"Deal with it." He grabbed Cloud's wrist and attempted to twist it away, growling frustratingly when the arm didn't budge. _Fucking Mako. _"Cloud, for Hyne's sake. Stop being such a brat."

Cloud stared at him, eyes widened incredulously.

"What?" Leon snapped.

"Did you just call me a _brat_?"

Leon _really_ had to resist the new urge to roll his eyes. "You're acting like a child, get over it."

Cloud narrowed his eyes. "I am not."

"You are too."

"_No_, I'm _not_."

"_Yes,_ you _are._"

"Damnit, Leon!"

"Damnit, Cloud!"

They glared at each other heatedly, Cloud's hand clenching on the towel and Leon's grip on his wrist tightening.

"I can do this myself." Cloud growled at him, his free hand clenching into a fist.

"You're being ridiculous," Leon growled back, unintimidated. _Let me help you, damnit._

"I can do it myself," Cloud repeated slowly.

Leon glared at him, and Cloud glared back. The two of them battled each other on a battlefield no warrior ever really sees, but all of them understand. In the end, though, foolishness began to gnaw incessantly on Cloud's pride. Leon was right, he _was_ being... childish. It wasn't so much the alcohol as letting Leon dress a wound Cloud was more than capable of handling. Exhaling sharply he let go of the towel, slumping in the chair with a grumpily defeated aura.

Leon said nothing when he let go of Cloud, brushing the bloodied towel out of the way and slapping the soaked cotton swab onto the wound. Despite all of Cloud's carrying on, the swordsman only grimaced a little as the alcohol fizzed along the edges of the three inch puncture. Waiting until the alcohol's reaction eased, Leon wiped at the wound with a sudden tenderness that took Cloud by surprise. He watched as his roommate concentrated, removing the swab and unfolding the gauze. Reaching under Cloud's thigh Leon began to bind the gauze around his leg again. Suddenly he paused, a concerned wrinkle on his forehead.

"What?" Cloud asked, still trying to appear grumpy and displeased.

"Do you want to change before it's wrapped?" Leon asked, his tone monotonous again as if he hadn't been arguing with a five-year old three minutes ago.

"Oh." That was actually a pretty good idea. "Yeah."

Leon stood, turning and heading out of the bathroom. He paused, "I'll... get your pants." **(1)**

Cloud stared at Leon's back as the other fighter disappeared into his room, reappearing a few moments later and tossing the familiar, floofy pair of fleece pajama pants that Cloud favored towards him.

Cloud emerged from the bathroom with a mischievous air of victory, having taken his moment of privacy to finish bandaging his injured leg himself. He ignored the stern, suspicious stare he received from Leon when he walked passed. "I'm going to bed." He announced, shutting the door before Leon had a chance to interject.

Cloud breathed a heavy sigh as he fell onto his bed, folding his arms behind his head and staring thoughtfully at the darkened ceiling. He heard Leon's heavy footsteps thud down the hall a moment later and closed his eyes. _Sorry, Leon. I'm not a kid._

_'From your head to your toes,  
I would be there,  
From your bed to your clothes,  
I'm in the air._

_When you think you're all alone  
I'll be down in the hall,  
I could see it, if I was a fly on the wall.  
What you do in your room,  
I could see it all,  
You undress, I wish I was a fly on the wall, yeah!' _

Later that night Cloud was awoken from his shallow sleep by a persistent buzzing in his ears. He blinked owlishly and lifted his head off of the pillow, eyebrows arching high into his forehead. The buzzing sound continued, pausing for a second before resuming again. His phone emitted a blue light in the darkened room and Cloud fumbled for it off of his bed stand, rolling over onto his back and squinting into the relative brightness that glared back at him. A text message.

**'get ur butt out of bed!'**_**(2)**_

He sighed, covering his eyes with an arm. Why was Yuffie texting him at -he glanced at the clock- 11:30 PM? Cloud was considering ignoring the message when his phone vibrated again.

**'dont ignore me!'**

He rolled his eyes, settling the back of his head on one arm as he one-handedly sent a reply.

**'It's late.'**

Another buzz.

**'So? Cmon, lets go!!!'**

**'No Yuffie. I'm tired.'**

Cloud could just imagine the ninja rolling her eyes, holding the phone in both of her hands and texting with such energy it was a wonder the keys didn't break.

**'stop being stupid u need 2 have fun!!!'**

Cloud stared at the message with a puzzled frown. What did she want him to _say_? Another text message followed quickly.

**'were having a party come on!!!'**

Cloud texted back. **'No I'm going back to sleep.'**

He closed his phone and dropped it on the mattress beside him, curling onto his side beneath his thick, blue comforter. The phone buzzed again. Cloud scowled at it, going against his better judgment and picking it up again.

**'U ok?'**

He frowned at the message and checked the sender. Yuffie again. Cloud stared at the phone for a few contemplative, dumbfounded moments, wondering if she was being serious or joking around with him. Several minutes passed by in quiet thought and he nearly jumped when the phone buzzed again.

**'i talked 2 Tifa'**

Cloud scowled at the message, pushing the keypad with a bit more force than necessary. **'So?'**

**'she feels bad'**

He stared at the new message with his eyebrows drawn together, unsure what to make of it. Bad about what? Leaving him? The phone proudly declared Yuffie's short attention span with another buzz.

**'U should talk 2 her'**

Cloud's frown deepened and he closed his eyes, resting the phone on his bare stomach. Talk to her about what, he wondered. He found himself... terrified of the idea, honestly. What was he going to say to her? What _could_ he say to her?

**'her new bf is a jerk'**

His eyes narrowed, staring at the message darkly. **'What?**'

Yuffie resent the same message. **'her new bf is a jerk'**

**'What do you mean?'**

**'hes pushy and bossy.'**

Cloud didn't have a chance to respond before he received another one, absentmindedly connecting Yuffie's self-proclaimed ninja skills to the speed of her texting.

**'u should talk2 her'**

He felt something tighten in his throat and swallowed heavily, thumb hovering over the keypad. There was a sudden, traitorous swell of hope in his chest while his mind scrambled in different directions. Tifa had found someone else, sure, but she'd told him he was a good guy and not someone she could pass up while Cloud fumbled over his commitments. Was this the same guy?

Could he still have a chance?

It was selfish of him to consider that in light of the more pressing matter. Cloud hesitated, though. Tifa had broken up with him two weeks ago. They hadn't spoken since then, no phone calls, no text messaging, no letters. Nothing. She had a new boyfriend and even if he was an asshole Tifa could take care of herself. Cloud couldn't help but feel she'd be insulted if he stepped in again.

He thumbed in another message regretfully. **'It's none of my business'**

The reply was practically instantaneous. '**ur so stupid!'**

Cloud waited. Another message buzzed.

**'TALK 2 HER'**

It was quickly followed.

**'OR ILL TELL LEON'**

Cloud couldn't hold back his amused snort. _What does she think he is, my babysitter?_

His phone buzzed again.

_**'i think she misses u'**_

Cloud shut the phone angrily, throwing it across the bed and burying his head into his pillow stubbornly. He growled softly, staring across the large mattress at the softly buzzing phone on the other side. _Damn it, Yuffie._

_'For the drama that you're drinking,  
And the dark thoughts you are thinking,  
And the love notes that you scrawl,_

_Oh, I wish I was a fly on the wall!_

_Silently, I arrive.  
You don't know I'm alive.'_

Leon stared at Cloud's door for several moments after he'd shut it, a dark scowl growing on his face. He finally turned and stormed down the hallway, turning into the living room and pacing behind the sofa restlessly. He felt... _hurt_, that Cloud hadn't let him finish helping him. Was it really that big of a deal for him?

And they said Leon had too much pride.

He didn't appreciate this strange anger burning within him. It felt unrestrained, a dark fury that threatened to overwhelm him. In hindsight, he realized he'd been acting like an idiot. Cloud could take care of himself, damn it.

Okay then, so he was a _selfish_ idiot. He'd wanted to help Cloud in more ways than one. More than just by talking to him. A part of him, maybe, had hoped Cloud would understand what Leon had failed to put into words earlier. What Leon was willing to _sacrifice_ for him. He should know better than to hope so outrageously. Cloud wasn't exactly the most perceptive of people. Not that Leon was _either_, but that wasn't the issue here.

Time, he kept telling himself. Give him time. This shouldn't be expected to be instantaneous, he knew that. He'd told himself that repeatedly _weeks_ ago. Cloud had been following Tifa like a lost dog for the past two years. Two weeks wasn't enough time for someone like him to mend a broken heart.

Leon would mend it for him, if only he'd let him.

_Patience, he repeated to himself. Time. Like a mantra, those two words floated in his head._

He needed to give Cloud room to breathe, but he also needed a way to vent all of this pent up frustration before he cracked.

Leon ran a hand through his hair, turning swiftly and moving to the door. He grabbed Greiver from where it sat next to First Tsurugi on the weapon rack and left the apartment swiftly, closing the front door with a slam.

He returned hours later when his muscles burned pleasantly and he was covered in sweat. Setting Greiver across the kitchen table, Leon took a hot shower to work out the kinks in his arms and legs. The steaming water did wonders for the aches and pains he'd earned from his rigorous training and Leon silently thanked whoever was responsible for indoor plumbing.

After the shower, he patted himself down with a towel briskly, tugging on a pair of clean pants and wandering down the hallway. Leon paused outside of Cloud's room when he reached it, staring at the cracked door thoughtfully. It must be near midnight, he wagered. Cloud was probably asleep, though it was kind of odd for his door to be open. After chewing on the inside of his cheek Leon turned and went into the kitchen, taking out a glass and filling a third of it with brandy.

He left the kitchen and was about to enter his room when he glanced back at Cloud's door, eyes narrowing thoughtfully. Closing the short distance with a few steps he hesitated just outside before gently pushing the door open with his free hand, standing in the doorway.

The room was empty.

Leon frowned, looking left and right before noticing something small, black and familiar on Cloud's bed. He walked over to it curiously, surprised to find Cloud's phone sitting inconspicuously on the mattress. Leon tapped his knuckles against his glass for a moment before he reached down and plucked the phone up, flipping it open.

_**'were at seifers house if u change ur mind'**_

"Shit."

Leon cursed, turning and vaulting out of the room quickly he tossed his glass into the sink and struggled into a loose, white shirt. Grabbing his fur-trimmed jacket from the back of the couch, he slid it on smoothly and crossed the living room with wide strides, exiting the house with a resounding thud of the front door.

It was half past midnight when Leon arrived at a tall, two-story house buzzing with laughter and loud music. Several vehicles were parked outside, and citizens of all shapes, sizes and species ran amuck through the extravagant front courtyard. Leon expertly sidestepped the majority of them, though he was blindsided by a small, thin body suddenly tackling him from the right.

"Leeeeeeonn~" Yuffie crowed, snuggling against his side and wrapping her thin arms around his own, trapping him in her grip.

"Get off." He ordered.

She nuzzled against him, resting her chin on his arm with a goofy grin and looking up. "I didn't know you was gonna cooommme! This is aawwwessome!" She giggled, her cheeks flushed with color and her dark, slanted eyes glossy.

"Get off," he said again, scowling at her.

"Nope!"

"Yuffie."

"Leon's sooo soooooft~"

"Is Cloud here?"

"Huh?" Yuffie blinked owlishly up at him, a wide grin slowly stretching over her face. "Yuuup. He's inside, talkin' to Tifa I think, mmmmm..." She buried her face against his sleeve, breathing in deeply the scent of leather. "I looooove this smeeeelll~"

Leon's expression darkened considerably and his jaw set. He lifted his arms and broke Yuffie's hold, ignoring her squawk of protest as he held her back. "Stay put." He ordered her and she giggled, saluting him sloppily.

"Yessir!"

He finished the trek to the house, walking in the open front door and hesitating at the threshhold. The foyer and main hall were filled with a thick crowd of dancing party goers, and the noise was absolutely deafening. Music blasted from large, over-sized speakers hanging in the corner of every room and the walls practically vibrated. One would think that finding a specific head of spiky, golden-chocobo hair would be easy in a crowd. One would be wrong.

Leon scowled when he failed to locate his friend, making his way through the crowd and moving anyone in his way to the side. He was largely ignored, practically oozing an aura that threatened to inflict bodily harm to anyone who interrupted his search.

He found Cloud in one of the other rooms, could see him talking with Tifa in their own secluded corner next to a sliding glass door. They both looked somber, though they both also held cups in their hands. Tifa's eyes were glistening and warm but she kept glancing off to the side, while Cloud looked determined and serious. She nodded once, murmured something back and looked away. Her eyes caught Leon's glare and she flinched briefly, looking back at Cloud while she shifted uncomfortably.

"Cloud!" Leon called, ignoring Tifa when she looked back at him. Cloud didn't turn though, dipping his head and regaining her attention. He had changed before leaving, Squall noticed. Dressed in a pair denim jeans and a loose red sweater that looked... wonderful.

Leon glowered, moving through the room. He scouted left and right, pulling up short as a tall figure suddenly swept in front of him.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Squall Leonhart." A deep voice arrogantly remarked, quickly earning a reciprocating glare.

"It's _Leon_," he growled between his teeth. "Move it _Seifer_."

Seifer grinned at him smugly, folding his arms pointedly across his chest and settling his weight into a casual stance. "What brings you to my party?"

"He's _here_!" Leon hissed through his teeth.

"Who?"

"You _know_ who!"

Seifer looked over his shoulder towards the oblivious pair in the far corner. He turned back with a smirk crooking the left corner of his mouth, head tilting just enough to give him a haughty air. "Who, feather brains?"

From the furious glare he earned, Seifer looked down at Leon for another long moment and held a palm out towards him. "You're an _obsessive_ little pissant aren't you?"

"Shut up." Leon ordered, folding his arms and straightening his back. It did little against the height Seifer could claim on him. "You're supposed to keep her away, that's part of the deal."

"Hey, it ain't my fault if blondie over there wanders. Though if it makes you feel any better I didn't invite 'em."

"Seifer-"

"Relax," Seifer interrupted smugly, "I got this," He placed a hand on Leon's shoulder, shoving him back a couple of steps. "Watch and learn, Leonhart. Then get the hell out of my house."

Leon jerked the dislodged jacket back over his shoulder as he watched Seifer make his way through the room. Unlike Leon, the crowd sort of just moved out of Seifer's way instinctively, his broad steps trailed by the sweeping flush of his white leather trenchcoat. It didn't take him long to reach the secluded corner and when he approached Tifa looked up, blinking in surprise and smiling widely.

"Seifer - " She began.

"Strife!" Seifer barked, interrupting and coming to a stop next to Tifa, sweeping a strong arm over her shoulders. "Beat it."

Cloud's eyes narrowed, glancing from Tifa to Seifer and back again. "This is him?" He asked her, disbelief in his voice.

Tifa nodded, smiling at him gently. "Do you two know each other?" She asked, looking up at Seifer.

"You could say that." He replied, his deep baritone easily audible over the loud music.

Cloud's eyes darkened, his jaw setting. "This is the guy that gave Leon his scar." His lips twitched. "Looks like he got you too."

"There's plenty more to go around." Seifer said, his eye twitching when Cloud ignored him and turned to Tifa.

"Tif, I don't think you should be with him."

"Hey, back off!" Seifer drawled.

Cloud continued to ignore him, staring intently at Tifa as she bit her lip, a hint of uncertainty floating in her eyes. "Ask Leon, he's nothing but trouble. He's an arrogant asshole, and once he gets tired of you he'll throw you away."

"Hey!" Seifer barked, his cyan eyes burning furiously. "Don't be saying anything stupid, Strife!"

Cloud glared at him defiantly. "It's the truth isn't it? _Back off_, Seifer."

"Fuck you!" Seifer snarled, letting go of Tifa's shoulder and shoving her carelessly into the growing crowd around them. "I don't recall invitin' you to this party, get out before I have you thrown out!"

"I'd like to see you try." Cloud said dryly.

Seifer was never one to back down from a challenge.

He may beat Cloud in height and bulk, but the both of them knew full well if it came down to a fight Cloud would win. Seifer wasn't about to let fair play come between him and his goal, though. So he gave no warning before he drew his fist back and slammed it into Strife's face with enough force to send the other man stumbling.

Cloud fell against the counter, blinking rapidly to clear the light from his vision and wincing from a sharp pain that rippled from his thigh. He heard a rustle of movement, unable to react quickly enough with the blinding flashes in his head before another fist connected solidly with a loud _crack_, knocking his head back and slamming his skull against the counter behind him. Stars exploded in his vision and he exhaled loudly, warm liquid trickling down his lip and nose.

"Seifer!"

Two familiar voices shouted, and Cloud dazedly wondered why Leon was here at the same time a pair of strong hands grabbed his shoulders. Disoriented but aware, Cloud grabbed the wrists as the world somersaulted and his body lurched. He was flying a moment later, landing with a thud on the cold grass outside. He grunted when he landed, rolling onto his back and squinting up to see Seifer closing the distance quickly.

Lifting his good leg, he kicked into Seifer's chest when he came within range, pushing up and against his sternum to send him flying over his head. Seifer grunted when he fell against the ground and Cloud quickly leapt to his feet, stumbling with a hiss of pain as his leg flared up. Seifer began to stand, drawing an arm across his dirtied cheek.

"You'll pay for that Strife!" He yelled, hands clenching into fists as he charged across the distance quickly. Cloud panted his feet firmly and took the charge head on, grunting on the pressure of his leg and avoiding the first fist with a quick duck to the side, burying his shoulder into Seifer's lungs. With the wind knocked out of his opponent, Cloud then threw Seifer back again, knocking him back to the ground. Hands fisted, he stepped forward when a pair of strong arms suddenly wrapped around his waist and chest from behind, accompanied with the creak and scent of leather.

"Stop it, Cloud!" A familiar, deep voice growled in his ear.

Cloud growled back, shaking his head defiantly and attempting to clear out the edges of his vision. "He's a fucking asshole, Leon! Let me go so I can finish what he started!"

"Just drop it!" Leon growled in his ear, shaggy hair absently tickling the sides of his throat. Cloud growled again, chest burning from the adrenaline of the fight and heaving breathlessly. He struggled briefly against the hold, not nearly trying as hard as he could've. Leon's arms only tightened in response, pinning one of his own to the side.

They both knew Cloud could've broken free if he wanted to.

"Seifer!" A blur raced rushed past him and Cloud stared as Tifa dropped to the ground next to Seifer, attempting to help him sit up. Cloud's eyes widened in disbelief as she brushed back Seifer's hair, tilting his head concernedly. "Are you okay?"

Seifer looked annoyed from the attention, shrugging his head away. "I'm fine."

"What the hell-" Cloud began, stopping short as Tifa suddenly looked at him and _glared_.

"Cloud Strife, go home."

"Tifa-"

"Go _home_, Cloud!" She growled, her eyes glistening.

"But I..." Cloud's voice cracked, dropping with confusion. She didn't honestly _like_ this guy, did she?!

"Let it go." Leon murmured suddenly against his ear, shifting his arms around him.

Cloud felt his weight sag on his knees, his head aching fiercely and pounding from the hits he'd taken. He lifted his free arm and wiped his lip free with a crooked finger, smearing blood over his cheek. Despite the world buzzing in his ears he shook off Leon's arms and stared for several moments at Tifa as she hovered over Seifer, murmuring quietly to him. All the while Seifer's eyes stayed on Cloud, cyan orbs full of the grin that hinted on his lips.

Cloud clenched his jaw, his fists tightening at his sides. He turned, glancing once at Leon and passing by him. Unfortunately his leg had other ideas, flaring to remind him of its injury before he made two steps. He grimaced, stumbling before Leon suddenly appeared and slid an arm beneath his shoulders.

"C'mon," Leon murmured, "Let's go home."

This time the crowd was more than happy to get out of their way.

_'Ever closer, ever nearer,  
When you're looking in the mirror,  
I would know who you call,_

_If I was a fly on the wall.'_

The apartment was thick with a tense silence when they entered. Leon helped Cloud into the bathroom, though Cloud quickly ushered him out and slammed the door forcefully before he could offer to help.

Leon let go of a deep breath, staring at the door. The muffled sounds of running water reached his ears and he turned towards the kitchen, walking into the room and flicking a switch on. Taking two glasses out of the cabinet, he poured his favored amber beverage into them over a couple of ice cubes. Leon set one on the table, using his then free hand to pick Greiver up and rest it against the the other side of their empty corner. He sat in his seat, holding his glass between his hands and listening quietly to the sound of movement in the other room.

He exhaled another deep breath with his eyes closing. That could have gone a lot worse than it did. To be honest, though, he was rather pleased by the outcome. Not only did Seifer hold up his end of the bargain, showing a surprising streak of cunning by instigating a fight -though Leon would've preferred him keeping his hands off of Cloud- but there had also been a satisfying closure to the relationship between Tifa and Cloud.

Not to mention, he had a perfectly viable reason to have his arms around Cloud. His lips twitched faintly at the memory, one he'll be sure to treasure for a long, long time.

When Leon had first met the enigma that was Cloud Strife, he was put off by the unyielding strength the deceptively slender body held. Despite the weary, hardened gaze within Cloud's glowing blue eyes, he'd challenged the man to a duel. Leon had been pleasantly surprised by the tenacity Cloud had shown, the talent that burned beneath his thin limbs. He'd become helplessly infatuated with the man shortly after that.

He'd denied it at first, recalling strong, aching emotions for the lost Rinoa Heartilly. But then Leon discovered something interesting. The more infatuated he became and the deeper he let himself fall into the pit that Cloud unknowingly dug for him, the less his heartache burned.

He'd begun seeking out the other fighter's company more often, instigating sparring rounds or trips into the outer edges of the town where heartless were more numerous. Even accompanying Cloud on menial trips to get spare parts for Fenrir. At one point Yuffie had accused him of stalking. He said it was just business.

Every conversation, every glance, every sword strike – all of it had become a drug. The pain he felt faded, smoothed away beneath the careful, unsuspecting presence that Cloud emitted.

The idea to move in with Cloud had been his own, mentioned briefly in a passing manner to alleviate the room in Merlin's house. It was a surprisingly smooth, accepted transition.

Of course, Leon neglected to consider the late night visitations regarding one Tifa Lockhart.

But of course, that was nothing he couldn't handle.

Plans were made. He'd made a surprising ally in Seifer, who agreed to woo Tifa away from Cloud. And on Leon's part, he'd made sure to commit small atrocities – forgivable things. Such as forgetting to awaken Cloud for dates, or remind him of the time. The most atrocious had been stealing Cloud for an impromptu sparring session a few hours before their anniversary date. Of course, it wasn't _his_ fault they'd gotten ambushed and held back. By the time they'd arrived back in town it was into the AM, and the both of them were weary, worn and absolutely exhausted. His anniversary with Tifa was the last thing on Cloud's mind.

The bathroom door opened suddenly and jarred Leon from his thoughts. He looked up when Cloud hobbled into the kitchen, dabbing away at his lip with a folded towel as he plopped unceremoniously into his chair. He'd changed from his formal clothes to his favorite pair of fluffy, fleece pajama pants again, shirtless. Leon nodded to the glass he'd set out for him, watching his -**his**_-_ roommate empty his glass with a few deep gulps.

Leon stood and grabbed the bottle of brandy, walking back over to the table and refilling Cloud's glass before he sat down again. Cloud stared at the amber liquid with a dull expression, his head tilted in what Leon thought was a very endearing manner to the left. His body was slouched in his chair, one arm dangling over his leg and the other absentmindedly dabbing on his lip and brow.

Leon scowled at the sight of it. Seifer may've been a necessary part of his plans but at no point had he said to lay a finger on Cloud. "Let me see that." He stood again and tilted over the table, reaching out with his arm and brushing the spiky bangs away from Cloud's forehead. Cloud tilted his head back with nothing but a small grunt of complaint, choosing to cooperate as Leon scowled at the deep marks bruising his forehead.

"You're an idiot." He muttered.

Cloud sighed in a put upon way, heaving his shoulders. "Whatever."

Leon rolled his eyes, reluctant to release the soft strands of hair trapped behind his fingers. "What were you doing there anyways?" He asked, stepping around the table and pressing his cold glass of brandy against Cloud's forehead.

Cloud's half-lidded eyes closed briefly. "I don't know." He admitted with a tone of defeat.

"Let me try to figure it out for you," Leon said coolly, watching a drop of condensation drip from the glass down the bridge of Cloud's nose. "Tifa."

Cloud winced slightly, opening his eyes and peering at him. "She's with _Seifer_, Leon."

"I noticed."

"And you're _okay_ with it?"

Leon pressed his lips together tightly, taking the folded towel from Cloud's hand and stepping behind him, setting his glass down on the table beforehand. "I never said that," He told him sternly, "Tilt your head a bit more. It's still bleeding."

Cloud obliged, tilting his head back and staring at Leon's upside down face. His left eye shut as he squinted at Leon while his roommate dabbed at the large gash in his left temple. "_Seifer_, Leon. Of all people, why him?"

Leon didn't respond for a minute, using the thoughtful silence as an excuse to stare down Cloud's bare chest and toned stomach. He shrugged finally, returning his eyes to see Cloud wasn't paying attention. "Beats me." His thumb brushed gently over Cloud's temple.

_She couldn't see what she had._

"He's an asshole. He's no good for her." Cloud's jaw set with a familiar stubbornness.

"Cloud," Leon said, brushing the equally stubborn golden-colored spikes out of his way, "Tifa knows what she's doing." He reminded him, holding the damp towel against Cloud's forehead with the entirety of his palm. "Don't forget she can take care of herself." His fingers curled over Cloud's forehead softly, the thumb of his free hand rubbing gentle, firm circles over his temple.

"I just..." Cloud began, his voice trailing. He closed his eyes, tilting his head back a bit further and quietly enjoying the ministrations against his oncoming headache. "I loved her, Leon."

Leon's jaw clenched briefly before he released it. He stared down at the face beneath him with its rounded cheekbones and a sprinkle of freckles; the gentle curve of its chin and how the spiky hair so lovingly brushed over the jawline both transfixed him. Beneath it all lay the ferocity of the most talented of warriors, a strength and power that rivaled and possibly surpassed his own.

It was all at his fingertips.

"You deserve more," Leon whispered.

"Hm?" Cloud looked up through half-lidded eyes, forehead crinkling curiously.

Leon held still, captivated by the dull, soft glow within Cloud's eyes. They didn't truly _glow_, not in the sense of emitting light. But rather they swirled and gleamed with an intensity all their own, blue on the outside that exploded outward from the most brilliant green towards the center. It was... they were – beautiful.

Leon licked his lips, his heart thudding heavily in his chest as he made his decision. With his palm laying gently over Cloud's forehead, he traced the other's jawbone gently with the edges of his other hand.

"Leon?"

His fingers brushed over the soft cheekbones and his palm curled beneath Cloud's chin, lifting it as he tilted Cloud's head further back. Cloud's eyes opened quickly with surprise, staring and frozen as Leon lowered his head and his lips hovering just over his own. A warm, whispered breath rushed over him moments before their mouths met. _You deserve more than that, like me._

A small noise caught in Cloud's throat as he froze, feeling a wave of _something_ rush through him as a result of the heated pressure on his lips. The kiss was soft and pliant, gentle and seeking despite Cloud's failure to reciprocate the gesture, frozen as he was. What the - Leon was _kissing_ him?!

Cloud jerked his head back against the chair behind him, though it didn't move more than a few millimeters against the wooden chair. The small noise escaped finally and he felt a flare of heat crawling up his neck and face. His neck was craned at an odd angle and all he could see was the dip in Leon's throat, curtained by a frame of shaggy, dark brown hair.

In response, Leon suddenly pulled back with a sharp exhale rushing over Cloud's chin. The grip around his face tightened briefly and Leon whispered, "I'm sorry."

Then the pressure was gone and Cloud quickly jumped up and out of his seat, whirling around to stare at Leon with wide, accusing eyes. "You _kissed_ me!"

Leon looked back at him with a guarded expression, his jaw set in a manner that both of them knew well. His arms folded over his chest and he shifted his weight with the creak of leather. "So?"

Cloud sputtered. "You can't _kiss_ me!"

"Why not?" There was glint of defiance in his eyes.

" Because we're _guys_, for one, Leon!" Cloud responded, stuttering as his eyes darted around, attempting to level out his thoughts. "We're _friends_, it's _wrong_, and – and, Tifa! I'm not...! You _kissed_ me!"

A sudden grin appeared on Leon's face."You're blushing."

Mortified, Cloud's eyes widened to saucers. "I am not!" He was **not!** Though he did notice it was _very_... _hot_, in the kitchen.

Leon closed the distance with two easy strides and Cloud backed away until the edge of a corner bumped against his shoulder. "You enjoyed it, didn't you?"

" What?!" Cloud shouted resistantly. "I did _not_!"

" What are you scared of, Strife?" Leon asked suddenly, his voice suddenly stern and commanding. Stormy, silver-gray eyes narrowed on Cloud's, inches apart. Leon consciously invaded his space, threatening him with proximity. _Do something about it_, he challenged the other.

Cloud growled in response, straightening his back and ignoring the small trickle of blood running down his face. "I'm not _afraid_ of anything, Leon! That has nothing to do with you _kissing_ me!"

"Oh _really_?" Leon responded, his eyes taking a predatory gleam as he stepped closer. They were inches apart now, and he watched Cloud carefully for the telltale signs – a sudden tenseness in his shoulder, the defiant glint in his eyes -

Leon twisted to the right as Cloud suddenly lashed out in an attempt to shove him away. Off balance, Cloud stumbled and Leon swept up behind him, grabbing his arm. Cloud quickly whirled around with his fist, attempting to jerk his arm free. His movements were sluggish, though. His eyes angry and confused - Leon took advantage of it, ducking the hit and grabbing his arm afterwards. With both arms in his grip now he slammed the other against the wall, crossing Cloud's arms over his chest and pinning them there.

Cloud winced upon impact, glaring back at Leon ferociously. "What the fu-" He was cut off when Leon's mouth smashed against his forcefully, teeth immediately biting his lips demandingly. Cloud gasped and felt Leon's tongue immediately sweep past his lips, brushing against his own with a swirl of heat. He felt that _something_ run through him again, the same rush of heat that had twirled somersaults in his stomach from the first kiss.

But this was_ wrong _and Leon was a _guy_ and... and... he was _really_ good at kissing. **(3)**

Leon could barely suppress a grin of triumph when he felt a shudder run through Cloud. He continued holding the other's arms in place as he kissed him, tilting his head and nipping at Cloud's lower lip again. There was a second where he paused then, a moment frozen in time when the two of them just breathed against each other. The sight of Cloud though, flushed with his eyes glossy and half-lidded, beckoned him forward and he growled quietly as he kissed him again. This time when his tongue brushed past Cloud's lips he was taken by surprise when Cloud's tongue suddenly met his, swirling over his own as Cloud leaned forward.

Leon growled again, shifting his weight and leaning against the other man's body heavily, pushing him back against the wall. He ignored the way Cloud's body tensed beneath his, capturing the others tongue and gently sucking on it, just enough to make sure he'd feel it.

In hindsight, maybe he should've paid more attention to the way Cloud was reacting. Maybe then he would've been more prepared when Cloud suddenly broke free of his grip, shoving him back until _he_ hit a wall and assaulted him with a ferocious, heated kiss of his own. Hands slid beneath Leon's jacket and he felt the heavy weight of leather thrown off his shoulders a second before his shirt was hauled up, strong hands running firmly over his chest, fingernails scraping over his skin.

The lustful, demanding growl in Leon's ears was absolutely mind-numbing, and this time when the heated whispers and wanton moans stumbled down the hallway, they disappeared into **his** room.

_'From your head to your toes,  
I would be there,  
From your bed to your clothes,  
I'm in the air._

The next morning when Leon awoke with the ticklish sensation of golden spikes brushing against his nose and a warm body flush against his own, he discovered a text message from Seifer waiting on his phone.

**'You owe me.' **

He smirked softly, ignoring the phone in favor of more pleasant things. Placing a kiss on his newly anointed lover's forehead he was pleased to see the perfectly sated expression on the other's slumbering face. Leon nuzzled his nose against the blonde, spiky hair as he settled back down, placing gentle kisses along slowly fluttering eyelids. When he felt Cloud suddenly nuzzle back to him with a soft, contented purr rumbling in his chest, Leon quietly decided that maybe cats weren't so bad after all.

_When you think you're all alone  
I'll be down in the hall,  
I could see it, if I was a fly on the wall.  
What you do in your room,  
I could see it all,  
You undress, I wish I was a fly on the wall, yeah!_

_Wish I was a fly on the wall,  
Yeah, yea-eah'_

* * *

…_**..............:`' ~ Author's Notes ~'`:................**_

_1)I lol'd over this so hard. Imagine it, Leon in all of his dry, monotonous, grumpy glory, "I'll get your pants." ….I thought it was amusing. _

_2) I APOLOGIZE for the text speech, I'm not sure if it should be text speech or if I should just write the damn things out._

_3) Because all it takes is for one kiss to make a guy gay! XDD edit that, one kiss from LEON to make a guy gay. _

_I know, I know. What the hell was Seifer doing helping -Squall- out? Well, they made a deal! I don't know what the deal was, but they made it and it works for me, so nyah! Plot convenience on my part, sue me! :(_

_This was written based off of 'Fly on the Wall' by Tatu, a song sent to me via the challenge listed on my profile (see profile). It's taken a couple of months, but it's here! Hurrah! I hope I did okay. The challenge still goes if anyone's interested (see profile dammit)._

_WHOEVER SENT ME THIS SONG; I forgot your name. :( I'm sorry! I have such a horribly traitorous memory. So let me know who you are and I'll put you on here._

_Many thanks to Hikaru and TypoDemon for betaing for me! :) _

_ALSO, won't let me upload anymore stories because I've reached my 15 document limit, if I remove some of the ones that are already 'published', will it be okay? I need an answer to this before I can post anything else - I'm timid._

_As always, __**reviews are my vitamins**__ and keep me going! How'd I do? This is my first 'limeish' type story and I was blushing the whole way through, I doubt ya'll will ever get anything more than this from me (or something very _**very** generalized)_. Yikes!_


End file.
